Oración para un moribundo
by DiZereon
Summary: De amor… de alegría, que sos preso de un error, una oración por favor…


—_**Oración para un moribundo—**_

—†—

A: **—.Naruto; Fanfiction~net—**

Disclaimer:

Todos los personajes son propiedad del **Manga-Anime/Shonen—Naruto/Naruto Shippuden**— Y a su respectivo autor: —**Masashi Kishimoto—; **―Yo solo los tomo prestados sin ningún fin de lucro para la creación de este Fan Fic.

Titulo: **—Oración para un moribundo—**

Autor: Notas Break de: CaraDeMimo-DiZereon

Pareja:

Categoría: K (+17)

Género: Ficción, Oc, AU.

—Narrativa normal—

Resumen:

De amor… de alegría, que sos preso de un error, una oración por favor…

**«««**

Advertencia: Tomar en cuenta esta lectura y seguirla pese a la categoría corre por riesgo del lector. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.

**»»»**

.

.

¿Cuántas vidas se necesitan para encontrarte?, para saber que eres tú, cuánto tiempo; ¿Cuánto? De saber la respuesta podría lograrlo, tenerte a mi lado y nunca soltarte, apresarte. Y sin ninguna compasión, negarte la libertad cortando tus alas, pero; cuántas, ¿Cuántas vidas necesito, para estar junto a ti?...

†

.

.

.

Temer y soñar, son solo inicios; para Sasuke Uchiha, no significan nada. Despertar, es solo descubrir que sigue en ese aburrido mundo de mierda, tan monótono e inútil. Es remarcar a diario en sus pensamientos, mientras toma la ducha matinal, lavando sus cabellos muy parecidos al color del ébano, que más que vivir, sencillamente existe.

**Y es**, mientras cubre su cuerpo con ropas asquerosamente costosas, cuando recapacita todas sus malas acciones…. sus constantes traiciones, sus desalmadas formas de zanjar un asunto, su inhumana forma de ver el mundo, **que lo sabe**. Con una sonrisa ladina que remarca en su joven y claro rostro de barón su atracción hacia lo desconocido, sabe que cada valor monetario, son quizá menos valioso de lo que es el cómo conseguir exorbitantes cantidades de esas.

Apunta y dispara, y no es precisamente literal, es solo una simple expresión. Además de que claro, teniendo aun rubiales amigo tan cool, llamado Uzumaki Naruto, heredero de Namikaze Copy Huracán, galán universal de toda Konohagakuren, él mejor amigo que cual quiera Uchiha bastardo pueda desear tener…

—Deja ya narrar todas mis acciones tan temprano por la mañana y de inventar tanta basura de mierda—le interrumpió el joven peli negro con voz desganada a Naruto, quien se encontraba sentado cómodamente en el sillón más grande de la sala del lar con un pincel en sus manos haciendo de micrófono para narrador—estúpido zorro con aires de grandeza…—termino por decir, logrando que el nombrado bufara y terminara por quejarse.

— ¡Oh, vamos Sasuke, no seas tan patán!—reclamo extendiendo sus manos a lo ancho del sitial, cerrando sus azules ojos soltó un profundo suspiro—mira que tardas tanto arreglándote, que pareces una nena—acto seguido se levanto de un salto, mostrándose cuan alto era, había crecido tanto los últimos años, que estaba orgulloso de no haber quedado atrás de su amigo-rival Uchiha Sasuke.

Recibió entonces como respuesta un monótono "_Como digas",_ y se rindió, Sasuke era tan perfeccionista, que no admitía error alguno, siquiera en su atuendo. Bueno, debía admitir que alagarle no estaba de más.

Sasuke tenía en su posesión, el arma más insólita jamás pensada… ¡Una Katana!, Naruto resoplo, bueno, pensarlo de esa forma sonaba taaaaan… normal, que hacían decaer los ánimos, recobrando su inacabable hiperactividad, miro como el vengador más hablado de todos los tiempos, se perdía en el interior del que sería su recamara, bueno, Sasuke tenía una Katana… mas bien, aun la tiene, con ella a degollado, mutilado, asesinado, borrado del mapa, o como quieran llamarle, a todo cual quiere que se interponga en su camino.

¡Vaya!, que hasta estuvo a nada de enterrarle a él, su mejor amigo de toda su vida, Naruto Uzumaki, la mentada Katana, muy, muy, muy profundo de su estomago.

Daba gracias a tener tales reflejos que muy difícilmente podía no esquivar un ataque "sorpresa", que de sorpresa nada, pues ambos habían cometido un error de cálculos en su última misión de clasificación confidencial, ultra mega secreta, de esas que se archivan en lugares difíciles de hallar, custodiadas por serpientes, hadas, dragones, fantasmas… bueno, eso era salirse del tema y pasar a lo irreal. Naruto asintió enérgicamente, no, él no soñaba despierto, además, los fantasmas lo aterraban. Y el caso era, que el bastardo de Sasuke casi mata al mejor compañero de equipo que todo mundo desea tener.

Un atronador ruido se escucho desde la parte alta del apartamento, en la recamara de Sasuke, algo interesante parecía haber surgido. El rubiales sonrió, mira que no darse por enterado de lo que había en su habitación hasta ahora era de tontos.

Y resoplando, Naruto se dirigió al lugar de donde salían ruidos inacabables, tenía que reconocer la forma tan cool que tenia Sasuke de vestir, pues un pantalón verde, una playera negra ceñida al cuerpo y una chaqueta gris, todo a juego con botas estilo militar negras, le hacían ser quizá, el segundo mas galán de Konoha, por que el primero era él, Naruto. Aunque también tenía que admitir que le divertía la vida, joder la de su amigo.

.

Sasuke estaba que no cavia en sí mismo, a la bestia-mandarina-andante-no-me-fijo-de-nada-y-tampoco-es-que-sea-importante, había tenido la brillante idea de meter a su casa, mejor aún, a su habitación, incontables seres rastreros… dígase serpientes, que imaginaba pasaban de los cientos de miles.

Negó meneando la cabeza y se recrimino así mismo, eso es exagerar, además de que unas simples serpientes le eran indiferente… o casi le serian indiferentes si no se estuvieran apoderando de su recamara, aquello era una revolución, una lucha por el gobierno de ese "minúsculamente", enorme lugar.

En definitiva:

—Naruto debe morir—sentencio en un susurro amenazante.

—Debo ¿Qué?...—Cuando el rubiales entro, no imagino tal escena, Sasuke tenía sobre si, serpientes haciéndole mimos, amasadas a su alrededor, muy curiosas por cierto—increíble…—y no lo soporto, su atronadora risa se expandió como alegres ondas, logrando solo que su amigo-rival frunciera su entrecejo—esto es… esto es…—intento hablar apretándose el estomago que comenzaba a dolerle.

—Definitivamente…—habló con promesas en sus palabras—debes morir…

‡

Una mañana muy ajetreada, Tsunade sobre su butaca, acomodada tras su enorme escritorio, hacia malabares entre montones de papeles, formularios y estadísticas. Frente a ella, su joven aprendiza sonreía con nervios, ver a su rubia maestra con sus ropas mal acomodadas, haciendo un gracioso contraste entre sus colores verdes y grises, a la vez que buscaba con desesperación el sobre que contenía todas, de verdad, ¡TODAS! Las misiones que se entregarían **h**o**y** en día, no era precisamente **u**n b**u**en indicio, claro, con ellas, también se encontraban extraviadas la asi**g**n**a**ción de parejas, o en su defecto: grupos, era insistir que aquello, no era para nada bueno.

Soltó un suspiro meneando su cabeza de un lado al otro, sus cabellos negros chocaron contra sus mejillas haciéndole cosquillas, en el suelo, su pequeño cerdito garateaba con sus patitas, dejando curiosas manchas parecidas a los pétalos de cerezo en flor, claro, con un color negro en totalidad.

Era de conocimiento público, que la actual líder de la metrópoli más grande, perteneciente a la nación del fuego; no era tan responsable como se veía. Qué bien, era la mejor medico que jamás hubiera existido en la historia, qué sí, que tenía una descomunal fuerza que te hacía temer a perder tu vida inminentemente, que quizá no habría líder que se le igualara, pero… si, hay un pero… no era la persona mas adepta a mantener el orden a su alrededor.

Descrita asimismo como gran viciosa hasta el tuétano, además de gran perdedora… si, en los juegos de apuestas.

Con todo eso y más, con defectos y virtudes, (más defectos que virtudes) con su curioso lunar en forma de rombo en la frente, con sus ojos color café… muy confundibles a la miel, con sus coletas rubias, con sus enormes pechos y todo… tenía el profundo aprecio de los habitantes de la metrópoli de Konoha.

—"_Y pronto tendrá las quejas de Naruto-kun"—_pensó Shizune, rezando internamente por que encontrara las ordenes, pues ya casi el segundero del reloj, lograba que la manecilla tocara al nueve y las doce… Sasuke Uchiha se enfadaría por el desorden de la mujer, más por el respeto que se le debían otorgar a la vieja… ¡A Tsunade-sama!, se quedaría en silencio. Ya lo estaba viendo. Naruto aria una pataleta, cual niño mimado, pues había un cambio entre los grupos y parejas.

— ¡Lo tengo!—Grito poniéndose de pie y atrayendo la atención de la joven peli negra.

— ¿¡El orden de las misiones!?—pregunto emocionada.

Tsunade se paró en seco con una mano extendida al cielo y una hoja azul claro meneándose con el aire matinal.

— ¿Ha?—dijo mostrando inconformidad y absoluto desazón—eso no—dijo de mal humor y volviendo a tomar su puesto anterior, cruzo sus manos bajo sus voluminosos pechos, arrugando en el proceso la hoja. Juntando sus labios haciendo un puchero respondió—es un descuento para los Kage…—y cerrando los ojos viro el rostro a un lado—la orden a estado en la caja de seguridad todo este tiempo.

Shizune frunció el ceño—_"__¡Entonces… ¿Por qué carajos no me lo ha dicho!?"__—_quiso preguntar, mas solo soltó un suspiro de resignación.

El despacho de la Hokage, era enteramente imponente, dos enormes puertas de madera ébano, cercaban la entrada, tan gruesas que tumbarlas en un solo golpe resultaba insuficiente, los suelos cubiertos por la misma madera, ambos obtenidas del mismo árbol, prueba ancestral que ameritaba ser cuidada de la forma más adecuada, pues antes había sido un espíritu venerado. El escritorio, el sitial, el librero y demás muebles, eran de arboles sencillos, pero no por eso menos valiosos.

El retumbe contra las imponentes puertas llamaron la atención de ambas, su pequeño cerdito se quejo levantándose y caminando hacia la luz solar que entraba por las enormes ventanas abiertas.

—Está aquí…—dijo Tsunade, y en un apuro, y tan veloz como jamás se le ha visto, acomodo todo los papeles apilándoles de tal manera que parecía una inmaculada torre de papel.

Shizune la miro asombrada, había escuchado el rumor de que hoy llegaba de una larga misión, "_El equipo olvidado"_. O al menos, una de la quinta parte estaba de vuelta. Desconocía quien había logrado mantener con vida a los cuatro integrantes que corrieron peligro de muerte, aun más, no imaginaba que quien la había librado, y puesto a salvo a sus camaradas. Después de casi un año, volvía _aquella_ persona que había dejado su propia seguridad mandando casi al carajo su propia vida y llevando a sus cuatro camaradas a una metrópoli aliada.

El equipo, había adoptado el nombre de _olvidado_, por la llana razón de que ya nadie les recordaba en Konoha, diez años fuera de la metrópoli lograba que muchos, ya fueran amigos o familiares, le dieran por perdidos e incluso, por muertos.

Cuando el grupo fue traído de vuelta por el mismísimo Kazekage, del equipo el líder había estallado en gritos afanosos, clamaba que le dejaran volver, que era importante y podía morir la única persona que no lo merecía. _"¡Es demasiado riesgoso para su vida, ¿Qué no lo entienden!?"_—, y entre improperios, lamentos y exigencias, fue internado junto al resto de sus camaradas quienes no despertaban desde que hubieran sido recibidos en Konoha.

—Shizune—la llamo Tsunade, haciendo ademanes con su mano para hacer que se moviera—aléjate de la puerta.

De nueva cuenta el ébano fue tocado en un llamado por abrirlas.

Tsunade acomodo su cabello, sacudió polvo imaginario de sus ropas, carraspeo y finalmente habló con voz imponente: —Adelante…

La puerta fue empujada con gracia, esta misma abriéndose cuan majestuosa era, sin rechinar ni aseverar el ambiente que se creaba en el despacho.

—"_Con su permiso…"—_se abrió paso una fina voz. Al recorte de la luz, fue imposible para Shizune, descubrir el rostro de la presencia, pero por el suave sonido que parecía llevar una connotación de elegancia, sabiduría y nobleza, le resultó fácil saber que se trataba de una joven mujer—_"Estoy de regreso… Tsunade-sama"—_anuncio con tal suavidad que el sonido pareció terciopelo.

—Eres bienvenida…—respondió, más en la última palabra la voz se le quebró.

Shizune la vio pararse de su lugar, las lagrimas a desborde, aquella vista la conmovieron a tal grado, que en si misma sintió las lagrimas resbalar, aun si siquiera entender, por completo, la situación.

—Estas aquí… por fin… estas devuelta…—habló Tsunade, y sin poder conservar más su porte de Hokage, y mandado al carajo todo, corrió hasta ella y la abrazo. Gimoteó y lloro, cual niña, sin importarle siquiera que ser Hokage significaba no demostrar sus sentimientos a las personas que se afanaban por ella, para el bien de ella y el de su ciudad.

—"_Aquí estoy…"_—la suave voz se perdió entre murmullos, y la sombra que Shizune no reconoció se aferro al cuerpo de la imponente mujer rubia. Quizá no queriendo soltar aquello tan irreal, quizá temerosa, de que no fuera más, que un despiadado sueño del que no quería despertar.

‡

Caminaban uno junto al otro, separado por una aceptable distancia de metro y medio, esto claro, a petición y amenaza de Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto se encontraba molesto, pero no por eso dejaba de jugar con el objeto en sus manos, remplazándolo en el aire por múltiples clones sombra; el kunai que su padre le había heredado antes morir.

Sasuke bufo exasperado, había tomado mas del tiempo habitual salir de su morada, aquello gracias a las absurdas bromas, que su compañero de equipo se empeñaba en gastarle.

—Sería mejor que le fueras a joder el día a Sakura—dijo metiendo sus manos entre las bolsas de su pantalón, su Katana asegurada a su cadera con un cinturón de cuero negro.

— ¡No friegues!—exclamo guardando por fin su pequeña, pero efectiva, arma—Sabes de lo que es capaz Sakura-chan—dijo entrecerrando los ojos de forma suspicaz—ella me mataría—sentencio, afirmando con el movimiento de su cabeza que aquello era lo más seguro.

—Le estaría haciendo un favor al mundo—respondió tajante mirándolo de reojo. Era sabido, y más que de conocimiento público, que Naruto, aunque fuerte, era tan asido a no pasar desapercibido, habría que mirar su atuendo para no pensar lo contrario. Deportivos negros cubriendo sus pies, un pantalón de seda negro con cinturones que pedían ser vistos por su llamante color naranja, apresado con pequeñas cadenas de plata, el mismo material del que era la hebilla, no conforme, su camisa de botones negra era surcada por en medio, por una gran franja naranja, era quizá la chamarra sobre sus hombros la única que tenia salvación junto con el pantalón, pues era de cuero negro, con solo una marca que le identificaba como perteneciente a un clan casi extinto, un raro circulo blanco, parecido al Naruto que se servía en el rameen. Su ropa no era anticuada, era más bien el hecho de que trabajar de esa forma, no era quizá la forma más inteligente de sobrevivir en ese mundo.

—Enserio…—murmuro molesto el de ojos azul—hoy amaneciste con el pie izquierdo…—y una zorruna sonrisa burlesca le siguió a sus palabras—aun que se mas bien que ninguna de las coquetas serpientes querían soltarte por la mañana.

—Cierra el pico idiota—contesto queriendo zanjar el tema por lo sano, de seguir el rumbo, terminaría por matar a Naruto.

El rubiales le ignoro, y acomodando sus manos tras su nuca y con pasos más que exageradamente largos, se dedico a silbar y saludar a todo ciudadano que le daba los buenos días.

Sin apremiar el paso, anduvieron por las atestadas calles de Konoha, observaron a las amas de casa asir las compras y deambular de puesto en puesto, los hombres civiles caminaban hacia sus trabajos, unos en trajes, otros como simple obreros.

A ambos le asombraba vivir en esa gran metrópoli, aun más, el hecho de tal avance tecnológico, contaban con divisiones de inteligencia que se dedicaban a aportar grandes ideas, además de ponerlas en prácticas, otras más que agrupaban los comercios y establecimientos de forma organizada y mantenían con aquello una relativa paz y orden. Eran las empresas y grandes negocios sobresalientes que establecían su poderío en Konoha, pues la demanda de trabajo y efectividad estaba a la orden del día.

La metrópoli seguía creciendo, mas mantenía aun aquella naturaleza que guardaba la paz con la vida humana, siendo ambos respetados por igual. Ahora contaban con fuerzas policiacas, quienes mantenían en guardia los límites de forma constante. Anticipándose a posibles infiltraciones y detonantes de guerra.

Era su familia, el clan Uchiha, el primer grupo en establecer el orden. Más por causas de lo inevitable, el clan Uchiha había perecido hasta casi rayar la extinción. Eran él, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki y Hatake Kakashi, las tres últimas potencias de sus respectivos clanes. Cada uno con un orgulloso estirpe de poder e imponencia. Eran representantes de sus clanes, las que estaban al borde de la extinción, las ultimas más fuertes.

Aunque era lamentable. Al menos para Sasuke, que su clan no se llevara el privilegio de llamarse el clan más fuerte de la historia. Aquel puesto lo ameritaba el clan Hyuuga. Liderado por Hyuuga Hiashi, padre de una Kunoichi con deseos de sobre salir y tomar el liderato del clan, en cuanto su progenitor le otorgara tal merito, y tío de un respetable y sobresaliente ninja.

Solo se le conocía una hija, Hyuuga Hanabi y su sobrino, Hyuuga Neji, como la familia más cercana, pues, aunque todos Hyuuga, solo habrían puestos que solo la cuna podría ocupar.

Corrían rumores por toda Konoha, de una hija Hyuuga mayor. La cual partió a una misión aproximadamente diez años atrás, y la cual nunca volvió. Nadie sabe si es acertada aquella chachalaca de murmullos, no había quien pudiese corroborar que dicha hija siquiera existió.

Pero había un indicio; _"El equipo Olvidado"._ Único escuadrón mandado bajo las órdenes de la Kage Tsunade, a cumplir una misión sin clasificación, cual podía ser llamada ._**Imposible. **_De ello, solo sabían los ninjas de más alto rango, se hacen: Chuunin, Jouunin y Anbu. Claro, que para tener la información más exacta debías pertenecer a esta última. O ser, en respuesta, del grado innombrable, quizá también ser uno de los tres Sanin, aunque bien imposible ser parte de los tres, si el puesto ya estaba por demás, saturado.

El equipo constaba de cinco integrantes, de los cuales solo cuatro retornaron. Habían sido devueltos a Konoha por la región vecina, la metrópoli de Sunagakuren. Gaara, actual Kage, nombrado Kaze, por pertenecer a los dominios del viento, había personalmente, trasladado a los ninjas de Konoha.

Al principio, todo Anbu se mostro reacio ante la presencia del Kazekage, creían que su argumento era invalido y sin bases. La Hokage fue la única (junto a Naruto) que le creyó.

—"_Llego en silencio, con las ropas bañadas en sangre, sus compañeros mal heridos, los trasladaba sobre una carreta de la cual explico que encontró olvidada a las orillas de un camino _[dijo Gaara con su tono de voz carente de sentimiento]_ al llegar a Suna, pidió una audiencia con el Kaze, quería verme en persona _[dijo mientras miraba el manto nocturno que cubría el cielo, sus ojos color agua marina, navegaban por el recuerdo fresco de un camarada que había actuado de la forma más inesperada]_, mis subordinados le negaron la audiencia, alegando entre ellos que podía ser peligroso. Mas mi hermana Temari, que volvía de una misión, tomó las riendas del asunto castigando tal infamia, pues eran ninjas de una de las naciones aliadas. Debían atenderles de inmediato, cada uno de ellos presentaba deshidratación, y era notable la grave condición de todos. Solo quien los traslado en la carreta, era quien aun podía sostenerse en pie, pero no por eso era quien menos daño había recibido._

Gaara narro, que a todos se les llevo de urgencia a ser atendidos. La anciana Chiho, salió por vez primera (después de más de treinta años de ausencia) de sus aposentos para atenderlos en persona. Más no logro internar a la única persona en pie. Exigía una audiencia con Gaara del desierto. No se dejaría atender antes que a sus camaradas, y no se marcharía sin hablar con el Kaze. Nunca menciono que se dejaría ser atendida. Así, aquello fue pasado desapercibido.

Tuvo su audiencia, y en cuanto hubo arreglado los asuntos con Gaara, formo un sello con sus manos, y desapareció con el viento, dejando tras de sí, un remolino envuelto por verdes hojas. _"Muy parecida a la táctica de escape del clan Hatake"_-dijo Gaara.

Nadie más que Kakashi era capaz de poner en práctica tal desaparición. Por aquello, muchos de los Anbu deseaban un motivo para acabar con la vida de Sabaku No Gaara. Se desconocía quién era el quinto integrante, solo se sabía que uno de los ninja había sido devuelto con una paranoia que rayaba la demencia, y los tres restantes no despertaban de un contundente estado de coma.

Las palabras de Sabaku No, habían llenado el cuartel integral de "Los rostros ocultos", de una intriga tal, que muchos Anbu ofrecieron ir en busca del integrante faltante. Mas Tsunade se negó rotundamente "_—Sabe lo que hace, déjenle que siga hasta que encuentre lo que busca…—" _y aunque no era muy difícil saber qué se refería al quinto integrante, muchos osaron en preguntar, ella solo negó, connotando que eso era lo más que diría.

Que en fin, el punto allí, de su camino a la torre Hokage, era que muy probablemente, el equipo que formaba con Naruto seria disuelto, _"—Gracias a todos los Bijius—",_ habían rumores de que precisamente ese día Hokage reorganizaría los grupos, los ninjas médicos serian divididos al igual que los especialistas, otros tantos partirían en misiones en solitario, y ninjas "perdidos" serian reintegrados, ya fuese al trabajo o a la misma sociedad. Muy probablemente, Naruto sería enviado como escolta de Shion, una sacerdotisa rubia de ojos claros, parecidos en color, a la flor de lavanda. Pues el joven había despertado, hace cerca de cinco años, una creciente atracción en dicha mujer. Y Tsunade, como buena confabuladora del amor que era, no resistía la tentación y curiosidad de saber a dónde llevaría la incurable estupidez de Naruto a ambos, en los terrenos aun vírgenes (por ellos) del amor.

Sasuke no pudo evitar sentirse enfermo por tal conspiración, seguro de que él mismo mataría a quien se atreviera a tramar algo así en contra de su persona.

Habrían también dos grupos de médicos que se encargaría de la atención personal del equipo olvidado, entre ellos Haruno Sakura, estarían monitoreando cambios tan mínimos así como los ya notables. Sabía que Sakura se encontraba más que encantada, pues desde el comienzo ella había ofrecido su ayuda, más Tsunade le denegó tal merito alegando que no era el momento más adecuado. Era por su antigua compañera de equipo, que había logrado la información que ahora se guardaba, ya que decírselo a Naruto era como si él se acabara de enterar que el Rameen ya no existía mas.

Aun desconocía que sería de él mismo, y era factible que detuvieran su tráfico de misiones, de ser así, Tsunade tenía que atenerse a sus crecientes gastos, y como plus, una pensión considerablemente aceptable a su persona, pues no dejaría que le enclaustraran en la monotonía diaria de un ser humano común, y con tales gastos el consejo habría que pensar el dejarle fuera de servicio indefinido.

—Y aquí estamos—anuncio Naruto por lo obvio, y saludando a Mishotabi, el tendiente de las afueras del país de las Olas, subió por la escalera de caracol hacia su encuentro con Tsunade. Sasuke bufo, esperaba que al menos, Naruto sufriera tal shock que no fuera capaz de gritar.

‡

—Así que Naruto—hablo Tsunade acomodando sobre el puente de su nariz unos lentes de armazón rojo, innecesarios, pensaron todos los presentes, pues Hokage era tan genial en su trabajo como medico ninja que antes de decir onomatopeya no habría fatiga que curar—serás escoltado por tres Anbu de la elite, asiéndote pasar por el prometido de Shion.

Shizune rio por lo bajo, y Sasuke no pudo evitar formar en sus labios una sonrisa torcida, sus manos cruzados sobre su pecho, y la valía de que a él no le podía ir mejor. Tsunade había disuelto por fin, al equipo Huracán y Naruto estaba tan impactado que solo podía tartamudear incoherentes "_pe-pero, pero-pero vieja_".

—Y nada de peros Naruto, la acompañaras de esa forma y punto—sentencio señalándolo con el dedo índice de su derecha y levantándose de su cómodo sillón—será mejor que te marches ahora mismo por tus pertenencias a tu apartamento…—Sasuke tosió interrumpiendo a Tsunade, quien entendió de inmediato la indirecta de su subordinado más arrogante—al apartamento de tu compañero Uchiha—corrigió frunciendo el ceño y con un leve tic en su ojo izquierdo, despojo su rostro de los lentes y trago aire fuertemente—¡Es una orden!—grito haciendo así, más contundente su mandato.

Naruto la miro con pequeñas lágrimas en los rabillos de sus azules ojos, y entre jadeos e insultos por "tal infamia", fue despedido de un golpe por la Hokage.

La enorme puerta en ébano fue cerrada con fuerza por el rubiales, y los aun presentes en el despacho guardaron profundo silencio, escuchando los improperios que soltaba Naruto por el camino.

—Sasuke-bastardo, ¡Pudo al menos rogar porque no disolvieran al grupo!—se quejo de tal forma que sus palabras podían atravesar el grosor de las silentes puertas—pero no—refunfuño alejándose—él y su maldita manía de soy Uchiha, trabajo solo porque soy Uchiha, ando por el mundo pavoneando ser Uchiha, y tiro de gusto por ser Uchiha—Sasuke mantenía su ceño fruncido por tal atrevimiento por Naruto, reprimió las fuertes ganas de salir de allí mismo y clavarle hasta el fondo del estomago del rubiales su Katana—¡Pues que se joda como Uchiha que es!, ¡ya veremos si puede procrear embarazándose así mismo!—joder, que el muy maldito quería morir por sus manos, ha, pero no le daría el gusto.

La voz de Naruto fue apagándose, Tsunade y Shizune trataban de disimular las infames ganas de reír a cuestas de Sasuke: -me-jodo-por-que-me-faltan-para-procrear.

La mujer rubia tocio reprimiendo así su inaceptable burla, y camino con sus manos cruzadas tras su espalda por lo ancho del despacho. Shizune la miro y recibió una mirada de despedida por parte de su maestra, ella asintió en respuesta y tomó a su pequeño cerdito entre sus brazos, abrió una de las puertas y antes de irse, inclino su cuerpo con un suave "_con su permiso Tsunade-sama"_, cerro tras de sí, dejándolos en la privacidad total del último piso de la torre.

Sasuke estaba contradictoriamente enojado y ¿contento?, Naruto ya no estaría fregándole por una temporada indefinida, eso era bueno.

Pero desde que hubo entrado al despacho de la Hokage, una quinta presencia era notada tras los ventanales, solo se lograba ver la sombra y sabia que a leguas, Naruto también la noto. El rubio, en su opinión, era más atenido a confiar en las personas cercanas a Tsunade, así que por aquello no había explotado con su creciente curiosidad, cosa que ahora lamentaba Sasuke que no hiciera antes de marcharse. Si bien, no parecía haber problema con dicha sombra encubierta, no era devoto a confiar en todo aquel que estuviera junto a Tsunade.

—Veras Uchiha—hablo Tsunade captando su total atención, mientras ella misma se desplazaba en dirección a las ventanas—pensaba por un momento recluirte a Sunagakuren…—al decir aquello miro directamente a Sasuke, quien le miraba con la arrogancia bailando en sus ojos, ella bufo—pero gracias a que ha surgido un reciente imprevisto, me veo en la agradable necesidad de enviarte en misión—una sonrisa se formo en los labios de la mujer, quien parecía más que contenta con la idea—y así no tenerte merodeando por el desierto cual vengador fantasma en busca de acabar con inocentes almas…—aquello fue dicho en un susurro casi inaudible, pero Sasuke era ninja, así que escucharlo no fue difícil, y mucho menos agradable, ella giro sobre sí misma, encarando la ventana.

Espero paciente a que su superior, Tsunade, acabara por relatarle las condiciones de su misión, además claro, que dejara los rodeos de un lado. La miro levantar su mano derecha y dirigir la izquierda a su pecho, fue entonces que llamo con señales de la izquierda a la sombra tras la ventana. Esta se acerco con visible elegancia, mostrando al fin, una delgada figura cubierta por una gabardina negra, y una tela de igual color que rodeaba todo su rostro y cabeza, de forma que solo se mostraban sus ojos. Sasuke, pensó, que la tela debería ser lo suficientemente fina para dejar que dicho "ente" pudiera respirar atreves de ella.

Fue sorprendente observar en los ojos de la Kage, tal cariño hacia la otra figura. Y mirar como con tal celo abrió los seguros que apresaban los vidrios, un vendaval se abrió camino, abrazando a la mujer entre las telas negras. Era aquella figura que se aferraba a ella de forma tal que se le asemejo a un naufrago que era consciente que el agua y la ayuda que esperaba la encontraría solo en Tsunade. Lo descoloco por momentos. Tsunade susurraba sentimientos con sus palabras, demostraba cariño con sus gestos, alegría con su mirada.

—Discúlpame—la escucho hablar a la sombra—aun temo que no seas tú—Tsunade era conocida por su endemoniada fuerza, pero aquello que ella hacia rayaba la estupidez, no había fuerza, solo delicadeza, abrazaba el cuerpo con total calma, que parecía tan suave e increíble que lograra no romper la sombra, que parecía tan frágil con su aparente delgadez, ella sonrió, la sombra había dicho algo que le fue difícil escuchar.

—Tsunade…—hablo él amonestándose por lo que tenía que hacer—sama…—dijo casi arrastrando tal sufijo, pero era necesario, como ninja de la hoja, le debía algún respeto a su Kage.

La mujer rio, y se despojo de la sombra, se hizo a un lado dejando que la figura se desplazara a su derecha.

—Oh, sí claro—dijo como recordando que Sasuke aun seguía ahí, un curioso color carmín surco sus mejillas por una levedad de tiempo, más ella tocio y recobro compostura—depende de ti—sonó su voz con gran imponencia, Sasuke bacilo solo por un momento el hecho de haberla avergonzado, mas se denegó, no era de importancia, ella continuo mirándolo ahora con tal intensidad que parecía medir su capacidad de elegir—aceptar esta misión o no…

Debía ser importante, pensó, o de lo contrario no se le daría tal lujo de elegir, cupiera, claro, que no le creía capaz de aceptar sin saber siquiera de lo que se trataba. Sonrió divertido. ¿Qué placer habría, si enfrentar lo prohibido y vivirlo, era más excitante que la vida misma?, era el peligro desconocido, lo que con más gusto era tomado por él. La vieja estaba que piraba de loca si creía que el denegaría. Ella llamo de nueva cuenta por su atención.

—Nuevamente; —hablo con seriedad, mientras tomaba asiento en su sillón, acomodo sus manos sobre el escritorio y poso su mentón sobre sus nudillos, a su derecha, la sombra había tomado la posición de descanso que tomaban los soldados de la nación del Hielo, aquello le pareció al joven Uchiha algo curioso—es una misión inclasificable, los peligros que se pueden encontrar en el sendero pueden o no, ser existentes.

"_Una misión inclasificable"—_se repitió mentalmente el joven de cabellos de color cual ébano, era aquella que podía ser por demás sencilla desde el inicio, para pasar a ser casi tan inacabable, pues imposible no existía en el vocabulario de los ninjas. Pero siempre habrían en esas misiones peligros en des grados. Eran contados los casos, que tales tareas eran sorteadas sin problema alguno. Naruto ya había vivido una, de la cual dijo fue tan aburrida que de haber otra como aquella para él, se pensaría mucho el tiempo para tomar otra como esa.

—Y…—hablo él, esperando que Tsunade completara su frase.

—Lo más probable es que muriesen ambos, —dijo observando a su derecha—de tu aceptarla claro.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, tal parecía que la misión no sería en solitario.

—Odio a las multitudes—hablo generalizando, tener a Naruto en su equipo había sido el castigo más infame que Kage le había impuesto por seis largos años, pero lo había aceptado, solo, y únicamente por el hecho de que en fuerza, agilidad y destreza se le podía comparar, la inteligencia era un punto aparte.

—Una lástima, Uchiha Sasuke—dijo Hokage observando ahora sus cuidadas uñas—era un grupo de seis el que partiría la semana entrante… claro, si te contábamos a ti—acabo con una sonrisa surcando sus labios, observo a la sombra y un brillo de tristeza paso fugazmente por sus ojos—aun que aquí a mi derecha presente, cree que podrá asir tal tarea en solitario, yo opino lo contario—le lanzo entonces una mirada que gritaba a leguas la inconformidad que sentía por Sasuke, él torció la boca en molestia, pues aquello era provocar a su orgullo—decirte que es lo que conlleva la misión está de más.

Sasuke lo sabía, de querer saber tenía que aceptar la misión, y había un contra, podría ser solo el traslado de documentos, cartas de firmas de los Kage's o en el mejor de los casos, la infiltración de objetos malditos en las alianzas rivales. Todavía quedaba la primera, y Tsunade lo había desgajado a posta, no podía ser tan sencilla, y la sola idea de que él hasta parecía recular por el no aceptable miedo, hería profundamente su orgullo.

—Entonces—hablo él de nueva cuenta y señalo a la sombra—tengo que contar con ese…—fue interrumpido por Tsunade.

—Es "esa"—le corrigió extendiendo su palma a su derecha, Sasuke la miro dudoso, casi sin entender a que se refería, ella rió—tienes que contar con "ella" en el equipo de escape que saldrá la _Sesta_ antes del amanecer—un "ops", no habría estado de más pensó Sasuke.

El joven Uchiha no era ningún idiota, Tsuna le quería en la misión, además de que muy probablemente también lejos de la metrópoli de Konoha, por ello, muy adrede le soltaba en nada como seria al menos la partida. El termino escape era muy valiosa en dicha clave, aun mas si llevaba a la _Sesta _consigo—dudo entonces que ella sea de utilidad—al decir aquello, la ahora sombra con genero, hipo por sorpresa— ¿ha visto ya, Hokage… sama, cuan escuálido parece su figura?

Tsunade torció sus gestos—vamos…—su voz sonó de ultratumba— ¿No esperaras que mande a alguien tan incompetente a una misión tan peligrosa?—sus ojos chispearon de enojo—No estarás llamándome incompetente… ¿Uchiha-kun?—era amenaza pura, en su más exacta presentación, él la miro sin inmutarse—solo un idiota mandaría a alguien que jodería completamente la misión antes de siquiera salir de su propio territorio.

Buen punto. Pero era insano creer que aquella escuálida sombra, (dígase por el simple hecho de llevar mugrientos harapos, porque al observar con mayor atención y más de cerca eso era lo que eran, cubriendo su delgadez, solo acentuaba su visible estado físico) podría ser de ayuda. La observó con más atención.

Delgada en apariencia, alta, lo suficiente para ser una Kunoichi y lo aceptable para pasar por un ninja de estatura promedio, estaba quizá, una cabeza y media por debajo de él, y eso solo teniendo en cuenta las altas botas que cubrían sus pies y partes de su piernas y pantalón de lino negro. Había manchas aun más oscuras que su misma ropa. Resaltaban en exageración, había un nombre para ellas, sangre, era solo pequeños espacios los que se mantenían intactos del liquido vital del humano. ¿Cómo trabajar con alguien que era herido innumerables veces?, a menos claro, que la sangre fuera de alguien más. La tela negra que cubría su cabeza y rostro parecía ser seda, tras su nuca, se podía ver una pequeña porción de suave e inmaculada piel, con pequeñas hebras de cabello mostrándose muy parecidas en color al manto que cubre los cielos por las noches de verano. Dudaba que por lo menos fuera bella, entre tanta ropa solo la idea de cuan plana podría ser no le afectaba, mas era indispensable para una Kunoichi el saber de las artes de la seducción, por lo cual la apariencia era de suma importancia.

Tsunade le miro con duda. Que la observara de aquella forma, era indicio de que realmente lo estaba teniendo en cuenta.

— ¡Con un carajo, Uchiha Sasuke!—exclamo ya impaciente—si tu problema es su fortaleza, es incomparable con Sakura Haruno—aquello no parecía en palabras algo bueno, haciendo dudar aun más al joven, Tsuna en cambio, sabía lo que decía, aun mejor, no terminaba—es incomparable, porque sobre pasa la inteligencia en ramas que mi propia alumna jamás podrá indagar, su destreza es inmensa, es aun más sabia que cualquier joven Kunoichi…

Sasuke puso sus palabras bajo la tela de juicio, ¿Ja?, es cuando debería reírse, ¿No?, Ha, pero el maldito respeto hacia los Kage.

"_La innombrable"—_pensó él, porque al parecer carecía de nombre, se miraba ataviada entre tanta ropa— ¿Y que con eso?—cuestiono apartando sus ojos de la sombra, algún nombre le tenía que poner, y sombra le venía como anillo al dedo— ¿Me gratifica en algo saber eso?—seriedad contundente, mientras cruzaba sus manos sobre su abdomen.

—Eres un insuperable quejica bastardo—refunfuño ella—pero no por eso habrá demostración de fuerza, bastará con que sepas que su linaje es aun más antigua y reconocida que la tuya.

Sintió como la ira se apoderaba de él, ¿¡Que!? Vamos, ¿Qué? Modero sus palabras y entrecerrando los ojos y ahogando su voz en grito hablo con profundidad—al menos de que sea del clan Hyuuga…—lo peor era aceptar que la cuadrilla más reconocida era la poseedora del Byakugan, el mentado ojo blanco, la miro de nueva cuenta, por ley todos los Hyuuga poseían ese particular color acuoso de ojos, bufo, con la sombra de la tela, apenas podía verse el brillo de la tenue luz que se filtraban por sus resquicios.

La sombra no pareció perturbarse por tal comparación, incluso su posición se mostro aun mas colmado de paz.

—Tsunade-sama—y valla, su voz era tan suave que parecía terciopelo—insisto en llevar a cabo yo misma y bajo mis propios métodos la misión.

Perturbado, creyó que quizá el oír su voz seria molesto, esperaba que lo fuera, había esperado algo chillón, como el sonido de las ratas, no aquello. Tan armonioso sonido que parecía fuera de los estándares humanos. Negó con su cabeza, era basura, ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerse ver a un mejor que él mismo?, él era uno de los ninjas más fuertes de la nación y naciones vecinas.

Fue cuando la vio inclinarse con tal elegancia en señal de reverencia, y poner su mano izquierda sobre el lado derecho de su pecho que el decir que "al menos de que fuera del clan Hyuuga" era incorrecto. Ella realmente parecía pertenecer a esa estirpe.

—Dejo mi vida en manos de los aldeanos, así como ofrezco nuevamente mi eterna lealtad ante mi Kage. Mi protección es suya y mi vida e identidad lo serán de usted hasta mi muerte… mi aliento alimentara mi guía, mis acciones y causas no tendrán valor, serán sus palabras las que rijan mi camino; no podre morir sin haber cumplido mi palabra… —Sasuke detuvo el aliento. Aquel era el juramento de un Hyuuga que deja la comodidad del resguardo de su clan, para mantener la inmortal sequia de liderato ante los demás grupos de Anbu, el grado que solo se le puede dar en el clan Hyuuga a quien ha superado su meta y busca algo más que la aprobación del patriarca del clan.

—Una Hyuuga…—susurro Sasuke frunciendo el seño, una simple Hyuuga era quien parecía mantenerlo aun bajo su linaje.

Tsuna se levanto de su asiento, y camino hacia la joven que mantenía la reverencia. Solo aquel injurio clan podía parecer tan elegante aun vistiendo un costal de papas. La mujer poso su derecha sobre la coronilla de la joven.

—Que así sea—porque aunque Tsunade no lo deseara, aunque ella solo quisiera que la joven dejara esa vida y retomara su anterior camino, no podía solo decirle que rechazaba tal juramento, no aceptar era mayor deshonra de un Hyuuga, quien llevaba las cosas a la exageración. La sombra podía morir de desesperación—pero has dicho antes, que no partirías sin reclamar tu puesto—la sombra asintió manteniendo su reverencia.

—Entonces…—dijo Sasuke interrumpiéndolas aposta—un simple Hyuuga ¿No?—garabateo las mas de mil formas de acabar con su vida, torturarla en agonía hasta que aceptara que como heredero del clan Uchiha era aun mejor que ella, que pertenecía a un clan con un linaje más que antiguo.

Tsunade asió a la sombra por el mentón y la hizo ponerse en pie, aquello mientras negaba en muda respuesta para Sasuke.

—Te equivocas—habló caminando hasta él—no es cualquier Hyuuga…—entonces ella recupero la alegría en su rostro, sus ojos brillando divertidos—es la quinta integrante del "_Equipo olvidado" _nombrado así por los Anbu que desconocían su existencia, designación clave:_ "Sinlence"_.

—El equipo que fracasó, ¿o me equivoco?—que era sorprendente el dato, pero no por ello admitiría que un Hyuuga merecía su respeto.

—Lo haces—sentencio dando la vuelta y tomando a la sombra por la mano, camino con ella hacia los sillones que parecían olivados por los presentes, la hizo sentarse y ella se acomodo en uno individual, cruzo sus piernas y posó sus manos sobre una de sus rodillas—ella terminó con éxito la misión, por lo tanto el equipo no fracasó.

—Eso no quita que sea cualquier Hyuuga—Tsunade negó nuevamente con su cabeza, Sasuke se estaba impacientando.

—Tenemos ante nosotros—dijo señalando a Sasuke seguidamente así misma—a quien por derecho es la absoluta heredera del clan Hyuuga…

Una atronadora y sarcástica risa se abrió paso en respuesta, Sasuke negaba mientras reía haciendo molestar a Tsunade— ¿Hanabi Hyuuga?—dijo burlón—no sabía que estar en la metrópoli cumpliendo misiones de menor rango era tan peligroso.

—Y no lo son… no creí que fuera tan ingenuo Uchiha-san—hablo la sombra con su sutil voz, Sasuke la atendió con una mirada iracunda.

—Mira lo que logras Sasuke—le reprendió Tsunade—es difícil hacerla enojar, y tu, sin sudar en tu primer intento lo has logrado—y rió a voz viva

—Es la heredera de la casa principal—dijo entonces la mujer con más seriedad, retomando la pose en su asiento—Hyuuga Hinata, a quien se le encomendó en calidad clasificada desaparecer de los registros hasta que hallara al contenedor maldito…

.

Todo era una mierda, la misión, el estatus, el linaje de esa sombra, todo era una total masa de injurias. Camino molesto hacia el sur de la aldea, a su lado, la sombra llamada Hyuuga Hinata, caminaba en silencio. Había perdido. Tsunade le había llamado cobarde y la sombra solo había asentido ante la verdad de la Kage, y él, siendo como era, no lo soporto y termino por aceptar la misión, ahora solo había un problema. Recién sabía que la Hyuuga que estaba a su lado era parte del proyecto de liberación. Y eso suponía para su ego un gran golpe.


End file.
